Love Withot Name
by abhirikafan
Summary: This OS is written by Krittika. I am the publisher of the story only. It is a romantic OS based on Abhirika after the recent episode "Zehreela Bichoo". Please Read and Review. Thank you in advance on behalf of the writer Krittika ittika)


**A/N: This OS is a continuation of the episode Zehreela Bichoo**

Abhijeet was lying on bed in his room. He was still feeling pain in his arm but as usual forced ACP and Daya to get him discharge from hospital...  
He didn't even know when he drowsed off he suddenly felt a soft touch on his forehead...he opened his eyes…  
"Tarika tum yaha..kab ayi aur kaise ander ayi?"  
Tarika sat down on the bed "abhie ayi..darwaja tor ke.."  
Abhijeet looked at Tarika confusingly...who was busy checking the medicines. Tarika looked up at him… "are…Daya se chabi leke ayi hu..aise ghuro mat.."  
After completing the study of medicine she turned to Abhijeet with "sham ki dose miss kiu ker diya?"  
Abhijeet was waiting for this..he nodded with "lo doctor se pyar kiya to vugatna to hey hi.."  
He said aloud "wo mein so gaya tha.."  
She handed him the medicines..he took it without any drama.. Tarika said "bukhar bhi hey thora sa.. tum na sach mey bilkul khayal nai rakhte apna..aab tum yaha chupchap aaram karo, mein dinner banane jarahi hu…"  
Abhijeet nodded and lied down again..Tarika moved towards the kitchen after switching off the light…after some moments Abhijeet hard his phone ringer from the hall. So he went to receive it..found Tarika standing at the door way of kitchen she after noticing Abhijeet coming out moved in the kitchen. Abhijeet received the phone  
"ha raju bol"

"acha to pahuch woha mein ata hu"  
He disconnected the call and turned around only to find Tarika staring at him..  
He moved forward.. Tarika looked at him… red swollen eyes..tired face…but still as always ready for duty…  
Abhi started "Tarika wo khabri ka phone tha jana parga"  
"Abhijeet tumne apni haalat dekhi hey? Aankhe laal..haath suji hui aur bukhar bhi..fir bhi tumhe khabri se milne ki suj rahi hey.."  
"Tarika uske pass case ke kuch important surag.."  
"Abhijeet tum"  
"Tarika humari duty…Tarika I'm fine mein bilkul thik hu aur duty jaruri hy na.."  
Tarika protested "thik ho bilkul..ayo.."  
She pulled hm to bedroom pulled up his shirt sleeve… his arm is still bluish and a bit swollen "yeah thik ho…." She brought the thermometer forwarded it to him he was trying to protest but she just nodded in no.. so he obeyed.. she read the temperature.. "102 degree fir bhi tum thik ho hey na?"  
Abhijeet looked away.. Tarika sat beside him kept a hand over his hand "Abhijeet humara kaam hi kuch aisa hy ki hume sabse pehle duty ka sochna parta hey…per iska mtlab yah nahi ki khud ko hi bhul jao.."  
Abhijeet looked up at her.. "I m always proud of u ki tum duty ko leke itna sochte ho..per kya serf CID ki job hi duty hey tumhari..serf desh ko hi tumhari jarurat hey..yeaha tumhare ass pass bhi kuch log hey jinke liye tumhara farz hey…yeahi bhi do logo ko at least tumhari bahut jarurat hey.."  
"Tarika hum jab cid join krte hey tab hume kaha jata hey ki jaan deke bhi duty nibhaya jana cahiye..aur yeah chot to mamuli si…"  
"ager yeahi baat mein kabhie tumse kahu to man loge?"  
Abhijeet looked down.. "Abhijeet ek bar nahi kahi baar tum logo ne maut se khela hey duty ke liye..aur jab koi apna usi duty ke chlte hospital bed pey tarapta hey tab kaisa lagta hey yeah tum bhi jnte ho… Abhijeet desh ke liye jaan bhi de sakte ho tum..per kabhie socha hey tum serf desh ki ek bahadur sipahi nahi kisi aur ka bhi kuch ho..kisi ka bhai..kisi ka beta..kisika..(she stopped looked down and after taking a breadth said) kisika pyar.."  
Abhijeet looked at her deeply in her eyes… she continued "unn sab ke liye bhi tumhara kuch farz hey na? Unn ke liye tumhari salamati tumhari khushi mayina rakhte hey…mein tumhare duty ki bich kabhie nahi ayungi…kabhie humari relation ko duty se jyada priority dene ko nahi kahungi…per tum ek cop ki saath saath ek ache aur jimmeder insaan bhi ho"  
She noticed Abhijeet starring at her "kya hua?aise kya dekh rahe ho"  
"tumhe..tum kitni samjhdar ho Tarika... mujhe proud feel hota hey tumhe choose kerne ki decision ki sochke…"  
Tarika smiles.. hit him playfully and says "aab apne khabri se phone pey jaankari lo yeah Daya ko vej do…samjhe..Mr. senior inspector"  
She moved to kitchen.. Abhijeet smiled did some important calls…then told Daya to meet his khabri before coming back to home… then Abhijeet moved to kitchen…  
He found Tarika grating carrots.. he asked "gajar..kya kerne wali ho?"  
"wo meine socha tumse to halwa banta nahi to meine socha halwa bana du…Daya ko kaafi pasand hey na.."  
Abhijeet moved near her…hugged her with "I m really very proud of u my jaan..aab sochta hu shaadi ker hi lu.."  
Tarika blushed and hugged him back hiding her face in his chest.. a low "aaahh" escaped his mouth.. Tarika immediately separated herself and noticed that she had held his stunged arm quite tightly.. she looked at the arm.. found it had become redder.. she immediately brought out an ice cube from the fridge and started rubbing his arm while blowing air on the stunged portion… "ssss….dard ho raha hey na.."  
Abhijeet was lost in his princess..her panic..her care… he called softly "Tarika.."  
Tarika looked up.. "mein thik hu.." he gave his cutest smile… Tarika shook her head with "fir jao kamre mey mujhe kaam kerne do..jao…"  
He went back to his room…  
After one hour Tarika after completing all her works came back to Abhijeet found him reading a book... she sat beside him with "abhie karoge dinner yeah bad mey?"  
"bad mey kerte hey.."  
They started talking about all this that and what not... suddenly Abhijeet said "tumhe pata hey Tarika hospital mey Salunkhe saab ne kya kiya?"  
"Abhijeet.. Salunkhe sir tumse chirte hey…jhagarte hey..isska matlab yeah nahi ki wo tumse pyar nahi krte…ek insaan ki naate ek officer ki naate wo bhi tmhe utna hi pyar kerte hey jitna ACP sir… bas wo mujhe leke thora possessive thora over protective hey…bas isiliye…wo parshan ho jate hey"  
Abhijeet nodded "mujhe pata hey Tarika..Unhe sab se jyada mere iss pehli bani atit ka hey…kal ko ager koi atit ka panna samne ake tumhare liye musibat..."  
"Abhijeet..meine pehle bhi kaha hey na..mujhe bharosa hey ki tum kabhie koi galat kaam nahi ker sakte ho..to tumhara atit bhi saaf hi hoga..aur fir chahe jo bhi ho..mujhe tumhare saath ke liye sab manjur hey.."  
Abhijeet hugged her and kissed her forehead lightly..when the door bell rang..  
Daya came back..Tarika set the dinner.. three of them took their dinner when duo was talking about the case and all that… after dinner Daya moved to his room to freshen up… Tarika cleaned the mess then said "Abhijeet mein aab chalti hu.."  
"mein chor du.."  
"nahi…mein khud chali jati hu.."  
Abhijeet moved frwrd..held her by waist "thank u.."  
Tarika looked down smiled with "yeah na har larki ki duty hoti hey..aab choro..jane do.."  
Abhijeet left her after kissing her cheeks.. she blushed and ran out.. Abhijeet smiled to himself and went back to his room with the sweetest memory in heart and beautiful a smile on his lips …


End file.
